Intruders
by Kyane Black
Summary: How would you feel if you got a special bonus on Jak3? And the prize is entering the game and surviving? Well all I got to say is.. GOOD LUCK!hm...eXoc,ocXoc..and pretty much it!
1. Video game bonus

Kyane:woo my first fic!

Twitch:wow you know how to put this on fanfiction?gasp

Kyane:anyways, this is just a make sure story. to see if it comes on fanfiction!

Twitch: now say it loud and proud..or i'll see ya in court

Kyane: sigh...I do not own jak or jak characters...the only thing i own is my thoughts and the OOC!

* * *

Intruders: Chapter one:Video game bonus 

"YES!" Ember screamed, jumping up and down."HA I beat Jak 3 in record time:6 hours!"

"Just because you stayed up till midnight on it,"Twitch laid back,"I swear I hear Metal Heads dying, Jak getting hurt..alot,Daxter throw his stupid comments, and that Morph gun going on and on and ON!"

"Hey Twitch look! There's a special bonus!"Ember was about to press 'x' when..

"Turn off that damn contraption! I swear it's going to blow up one day!" Mom yelled,having work tomorrow so she's trying to go to sleep.

" We're saving it now mom!" Ember smirked,"Let's check it out first Twitch."

" Err...You should do it fast cause it's blinking",Twitch said,leaning over to grab the control.

" I wanna do it!"

" No me!"

Ember put and pressed her thumb with Twitch's on the 'x'. The screen show static lines, making staticy sounds.

" Argh! rip off Artists!"

Ember turned around,"Twitch?" She looked around and slammed her hand on the tv.

" Stupid contraction!"Ember suddenly felt a tug on her hand and was sucked into the tv.

* * *

"Oof"Ember landed on her back." Oh that's just great, there's a bright yellow star in the sky, I'm outside on the sand next to a beach..."Ember sat up,looked around,"TWITCH!"

Twitch appeared next to her with a 'oof' and a grunt as he sat up.

"Where the hell are we?"Twitch stood up and offered Ember a hand up.

"Don't know. I think the tv did it."Ember took his hand and stood up.

" Oh my friggin' god!"Ember reached for Twitch's ears." Is this some kinda joke?" She pulled them.

" OW! Cut it out! You have elf ears too!"Twitch leaned closer and saw that his sister's hair was straight and a snowy white." Did you dye your hair white Em?" He looked at her eyes and saw gold." And got contacts!"

" Same goes to you!" Ember pulled Twitch's purple hair."And lilac eyes? Damn we're not in Cali anymore.."

" This place looks strangely familiar..." Twitch said looking at Ember.

" Oh my God! It looks like Spargus City's beach!" Ember turned back slowly to Twitch," Remember when you hover boarded over the ocean and a squid's tentacle came up and swallowed you?"

Twitch's eyes grew large when a tentacle reached out of the ocean and slithered towards them.

" Run?"

"Run."

They ran over the rocks and bumped into a leaper lizard.The lizard squacked at them,and to their amazement, it squat down and looked at them.

"Let's go on the lizard and run to the arena and find out what happens next ok?" Ember hopped onto the lizard Jak style and motion to Twitch.

* * *

Ten falls and misses,Ember and Twitch reached the arena. 

" Wow it looks bigger in life! Let's go inside." Ember gracefully jumped off and waited for Twitch.

"What if they still have fights? And we die!"Twitch said before falling off the lizard and ate sand.

" Just pretend we know nothing about fights, Damas, the characters here, and act like hurricane victims who missed the squid and landed on their beach." Ember said with a nod, grabbed Twitch's hand, and ran up the stairs.

"I know I'm going to regret this", Twich whined as the doors closed behind them and stood on the platform with Ember.

* * *

The arena was in action. Metalheads/ KG robots fighting with some citizens in there. 

" You here to join the fight?" a voice said behind them." Just for starters girls with white hair and boys with purple aren't very intimitading." Errol appeared on the right side of Ember and smirked.

" Showoffs who gloat and boast don't do well either", Ember huffed, crossing her arms.

" Sure.. what's your weapon? Mine's a Morph gun." Errol stated bringing it out." how bout you? A laser pen for your friend and you have a water gun?"

" In fact my BROTHER has a vulcan fury. And moi has a Peace maker." Ember brought it out and Twitch got out his fury.

" Hm.. I would test your skills but the objection is to kill the most metalheads/ KG robots. So I say your lucky for the time being."

" Lucky? I seem to have a knack for that since no one ever challenges me." Ember said, even if Twitch was tugging on her sleeve, a sign to stop.

" Let's put a wager then. If I win, you have to ditch your brother for a day and hang out with me. And if you win?I say not to get your hopes up." Errol stuck out his hand.

"Don't do it Em",Twitch pleaded, knowing her sister's competive side.

" When I win, you have to show me around. For me and my brother are...er... visitors here."Ember grabbed Errol's hand and shook it." Just for measures, my name is Ember and my brother's is Twitch. Don't ask why."Twitch shook his head, to him, the battle's over.

" Well, that's a wonderful name,Ember"She glared at him",Errol's the name and we will be seeing each other often."

" I won't be guarrenting that,"Ember said," and you can let go of my hand now."

Errol let go and blushed," Well I was just caught up in the conversation."

"Sure... Twitch are you ready?" Ember turned and checked his ammo,"Ok, good luck Twitch."Twitch just nodded glaring at Errol, not trusting him.

The platform below them started to lower. A buzzer sounded and the contest began

* * *

. 

Kyane: YAY! How was it? Next one.. maybe if enough reviews... is about the battle

Twitch: I don't trust Errol not one bit.

Errol:' puts arm around Kyane' Why not? I'm lovable?

Kyane: OK! If you review,write out if you want Errol to win or Ember ok?

Twitch: Like he would...

Errol: Later people!


	2. The bet and Twitch

Kyane: OK! I forget the peeps who reviewed..me sorry.. But i remembered Silver horror!

Twitch: Figures...

Kyane:But i promise i will write your names down and put it in the next chappie!

Twitch: Say it Ember..

Ember: Ugh.. Kyanedoesn'townjakorjakcharactersonlytheoocwhichissadifIsaysomyself...

Kyane:ON with the story!

* * *

Intruders:Chapter two:The Bet and Twitch

* * *

Ember ducked Matrix style as a huge metal head slashed at her.

_'That was close..too close'_Ember smiled at her thought, wondering where she heard that before.Ember ran to a corner, turned around, and fired at the Metal Head until it dropped.She ran around other corner and was meet by a leathery chest._'Leaper lizard?Too tall...Errol, not tall enough..'_.She looked up and saw..

* * *

Twitch was shooting at an army of stingers,_'easy points, but what's with the army?'_

He turned around and saw a wasteland metal head,glaring at him,daring Twitch to move.

_'oh that's just great..I don't do well under pressure..'_Twitch felt a twitch coming on._'ok..think happy thoughts..**don't let the twitch get ya**..Errol and Ember..**Yuck! That's a storm waiting to happen**...'_

Twitch shivered, and let the twitch out,_' oh my god!'_The Metal Head shook it's head and charged at Twitch.

* * *

" What's a girl like you doin' in a place like this eh?" Jinx looked down at Ember, really surprised some girl would come in here.

Ember did her trademark huff," What's it to ya? I can protect myself."

" I'm just askin',no need to set me on fire."

" If only my glare can do that.. anyways, I need to beat a guy named Errol so move"

Jinx shifted to the right and let her through, lighting a cigar." Be careful 'round him if I were you." He turned around and marched off.

Ember shook her head and ran off, shooting stingers right and left, trying to find Twitch.

* * *

Twitch was suddenly tackled by Errol, and rolled with him into a corner, out of the Metal head's way.

"Have you seen Ember?"Errol said, standing up and dusting himself off, not bothering to help Twitch.

" Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways. She find me eventually and blow you off."

They heard a roar, gun shots, and a loud thumping sound, followed by an earthquake.Twitch left Errol and headed towards the sound.Errol ran besides Twitch, trying to get there before him.

They turned a corner, and Twitch left behind a shocked Errol, who was amazed at the sight before him.

* * *

" Aw..I'm half way done with my bullets," Ember stated, looking around the wasteland metal head for ammunition.

"Ember!" Ember turned around and saw Twitch running towards her." You're the one who took down the metal head!"

She smiled and went to him,"Do you have peacemaker bullets on ya? I'm kinda in the blue now."

Twitch checked his many pockets, front and back." Nope, sorry Em."

Errol jogged up next to Twitch, took in a deep breath,glared at Twitch again, and asked," Did you ask for peacemaker bullets?"

" Why yes i did, and if you have any on ya, I'll take 'em off your hands"Ember stuck out her hand, knowing he has some.

Errol checked his left pocket and pulled out a box." Here you go. I expect something in return though."

" And I would like to know if you have extra room in your apartment, house, or what ever."

Errol looked at her questioningly," Yes I do. A house though."

Ember took the box, shook his hand and said,"Good. Me and Twitch are going to move in with ya. We're visitors and got no place to stay.That's what you get in return."Ember turned around and walked off, with a smirking Twitch.

" I got 45 kills. I expect you to give us a grand tour soon."Ember said before turning a corner.Errol only had 36.

* * *

A sulking Errol was seen besides a Dancing Ember and a happy Twitch, giving them a tour.

" See? I told you I'd win."Ember exclaimed, jumping up and down.

" Do you have to rub it in?"Errol said, crossing his arms and pouted.

"Aw,"the siblings chimed.

" Don't get mad Errol, I boot sore losers to the squid."Ember said wrapping an arm around Errol.

Twitch wrapped and arm around Ember,"Trust me. She has amazing throwing skills, so stay on her good side. I have Certain experience so trust me."

" I'll trust you on my own accord," Errol said slightly happier since Ember was close.

" So.."Ember said mischeiveously,"Does this city provide cars?"

* * *

Kyane: Yup yup yup! Ember won.

Twitch: At least it wasn't that airhead of a guy

Errol: At least your sister likes me, then you can't do anything

Kyane: anyways review and ask for a marshmellow peep if ya want one!


	3. Ember and the oasis

Kyane: Jak and Dax will appear soon Yamiishot so don't worry, I'm just waiting for the right time..as in this chapter or the next.

Twitch: I really like this chappy so hurry up

Ember: It's Errol's turn to say it.. so go ahead..

Errol: Hmph..Kyanedoesn'townmeorjakcharacterssogiveupalreadyandstartthestory!

Kyane: Here it is! Duh duh da!

* * *

Intruders:Chapter three:Ember and the oasis

* * *

Errol immediately regretted telling Ember that he has permission to the desert cars.

_Few Minutes ago_

"Nope..Nah..too big..No guns..Too small...Don't like the color," Ember scanned,"That one!"Ember ran towards the desert screamer.She adjusted it so it had two seats,(AN:She's a mechanic),"Yup this will do!"

Twitch walked up to the car and held up the steering wheel so Ember can put it higher and adjustable.

" Yea we'll fit," Twitch said and jumped in the passenger seat." Coming Errol?"

" How are we going to fit?" Errol walked up to it and looked at Ember expectingly.

" Well I'm just going to have to _sit_ in your _lap_ of course! How _else_ am I going to fit?" Ember said, nodding like that ended it.

Errol muttered under his breath and sat in the driver's seat," Well come on then!"

Ember pulled a cap out of her pocket and pushed her hair in it," I'm going to find an oasis,'K?"She lowered herself onto Errol's lap and started the car." We're going to have fun in this _car_ no?"Ember smirked and burned tire when the doors open and zoomed out.

* * *

_Right now_

"WHOO!"Ember was making daredevil turns and jumps while shoot the enemy cars."I love this car!"

Errol meanwhile was holding onto Ember for dear life. He snuck a look at Twitch, who was calm and was leaning on his arm. If Errol witnessed this while partrolling,he would called it a major sand storm.

The car suddenly stop and Ember jumped off Errol," We're here!"She ran to the oasis, stuck a foot in and squealed." Perfect tempature!"

Twitch got off and stood besides Ember and took off his shirt and shoes and started undoing his pants.

" What the hell are you guys doing!" Errol was responded by a shirt and pants that distinctively smelled like colonge_These are Twitch's.._Errol dropped the clothes and was meet by a tank top and shorts that smelled like honey._These are Ember's..Ember..._Errol dropped her clothes just in time to see her dive in with Twitch._Now this is to much..._Errol felt his eye start twitching for some reason.

" Come Errol! No one likes to watch people watch them!"Ember yelled as she came up.

"It's not like you don't wear boxers!" teased Twitch, doggy paddling next to Ember.They looked at each other and smirked. They both looked at Errol and simutinously said," TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

" Turn around ok? I don't like prying eyes."Errol said.The siblings sighed and dove under water.

Errol soon joined them. They were right, the water was nice and cool.He was suddenly attacked from behind.Errol turned around and saw nothing, then was attacked again from behind and dragged under.

* * *

If you were standing next to the oasis, you'd swear a mini hurricane was in process.

Errol was thrown out and land on the sand.Ember flew out and landed next to him.She mumbled something like" Again...Twitch..Water..Gonna get him" She stood up and ran to the oasis and dived in.

Errol ran up to the water's edge and looked in.Twitch soon flew up, barely missing Errol, and landed on the palm tree.

" Ember at it again.."Twitch jumped down and stalked towards Errol,"Are you going to help me get her or not?"Errol studied him(not like THAT)and nodded.They both dived in and looked for Ember.

* * *

Kyane: thanks to -mysteriuos authoress-, sliver horror, and yammishot! 


	4. Ember,roach,total destrution

Kyane: Yay! Cookies!-munches on them-Sorry for the short chappy..but since I have choco chip cookies and listening to Taking down sunday, I shall make a good story..or I'll knock out..

Twitch:She drank 3 cups of coffee, so don't say I didn't warn you...

Ember:I encounter something...er.. just read on...

Errol: If kyane own this, would we be here now?

* * *

Intruders:Chapter 4: Ember+roach Total destruction

It was sundown by the time the trio went back to Spargus.Ember totally kept blowing the guys out of the water when they came close, so Twitch and Errol were sore, slightly brusied and tired on the way.

" Like I said, don't mess with someone stronger than you, especially if they turn out to be a bullet with butterfly wings,"Ember said, still energized and jogged beside the guys who were on leapers." Are we at your house yet? I hate being wet too long, it's uncomfortable."

Errol made one more turn and jumped off the leaper lizard and went to a particularly big house and unlocked it." Here we are."He turned around to see that in one second Twitch fell, Ember helped him up, and they zoomed past Errol into the house.Errol walked in, gave them a tour, showed where the showers were, bathrooms, kitchen, cupboard(More like a closet for food), and their bedrooms, which were besides Errol's or across from it.

" I called across!"Ember ran into a door and fell down unconcious.

Twitch opened the door, poked Ember with his foot, then walked to another, opened it, looked at Errol and said," She's your problem now, that poke earned you 30 secs to get her in the room, lay her on the bed, and out of it. good luck."Then he slammed the door.

Errol picked up Ember,_23,_Ran inside,_18_, put her on the bed,_10,_and ran out,5, and closed the door before running into his room and locking it, not wanting to see Ember after that if Twitch made him do it.

* * *

It was morning and Jak decided to see Errol today, well Daxter wanted to, and Ashelin told Jak to give Errol an invite to their wedding,so there they were now. Jak knocked on Errol's door and was meet by a white headed girl in a maid's outfit.She smiled," Hi there,you looking for Errol?"The outfit was the slim maid outfit with an apron which was stained with grease and batter.Jak nodded then smelled bacon, pancakes, bread, and eggs. Jak and Daxter's stomach gave a loud growl.

The girl said,"I'm Ember, and if your hungry come inside. Errol is somewhere in the house so I'm sure he won't mind." Ember tucked some hair behind her ear and let them in. Jak saw a purple headed boy reclining on the couch. The boy looked at him and said," I'm Twitch, Ember's brother and Errol's in the shower, taking his sweet time so relax, it'll be a while."

" I'm Jak and this is Daxter. Did Errol magically clean this place?"Jak said looking down at the mopped tiles and saw his reflection.

" It's called elbow grease and time burner," Ember said and walked into the kitchen, making more food for Jak and Daxter.

Errol soon walked in and saw them on the couch, excluding Ember." What are you guys doing here?"

He was answered with an envelope.

" Ashelin and I are finally getting married this Saturday, so she wants you to come." Jak said with a huff, while Daxter jumped onto Twitch's shoulder.

" So who are guys? I don't remember Errol having people live in his house?"Daxter said, looking at Twitch for answers. Twitch smirked at Errol," Well.."

" Breakfast is ready!" Ember called from the kitchen. The guys,(And ottsel) looked at each other and ran for the door, trying to get there first.This resulted in a laughing Ember and Daxter who was on her shoulder, and the guys stuck in the door way. Twitch wiggled out but was dragged out with an angiushed 'no',and was thrown into the hallway. This was repeated for about 10 minutes, while Ember and Dax sat on a chair and munched on bacon.

* * *

" This is better than Keira's cooking, and her's is nothing compared to this," Jak said, reaching out for more pancakes.Errol grabbed it the same time as Jak and glared at him. Twitch reached out, took the last pancake from an astonished Errol and confused Jak, rolled it up, and ate it." Problem solved!"he exclaimed striking a pose with his half eaten pancake.

A buzzer went off and Ember ran out of the kitchen muttering' cookies..choclate chip..gooey is better'.

The guys looked at each other when they heard a scream, gunshots, and running steps.Errol got up and was met with Ember,whose wrapped herself against him.Jak raised his eyebrow while Daxter winked at Errol, who blushed."er..What's wrong?"Ember pointed at the room with the oven and whimpered.

They walked over to the room and looked inside.Ember turned aorund squealed and litterally flew over Errol's shoulder and latched herself onto Jak, who was waiting in the hallway but saw it.

* * *

The room smelled like bullets,smoke, and chocolate cookies. In the middle of the room was a cockroach. It was the size of a metal head stinger and was hairy all over. It noticed Errol and started to hiss and spit while arching on it's long black legs and fluttering it's hideious black wings.

" Now THAT is one grossingly disgusting bug,"Daxter said peeking into the room.Ember jumped off Jak and peeked in with deer in the headlights eyes.

Errol shivered,took out his gun and shot at it, clearly to big for a shoe. After 10 bullets, the thing died and vanished with a poof.

" I don't think anyone wants cookies anymore.."Ember said walking around the poof of smoke and got the cookies, and walked back.

" Are you crazy!" Daxter said before jumping on her shoulder and took a big bite out of one," You should make more!"

Jak got one and said," How did you guys get here again?"Ember and Twitch smirked before walking into the living room to tell the story.

* * *

Kyane: In honor of the cookies!

Twitch: But still, that was a discusting roach...

Ember: Don't say that again...

Errol: I wonder if there's a family of them in my house..

Ember: EW! hurry and end it Kyane!

Kyane: Thankies to - mysterious authoress-,Silver horror,Yamiishot(Thankies for cookies), and egofreak13!


	5. Wedding Plans

Kyane:-opens bag of cookies and inhales 7-ok..cookies..

Twitch:check

Kyane: 2 cups of coffee and a can of soda?

Ember: yea..

Kyane: my muse?

Errol: Called in sick..

Kyane: WHAT!

* * *

Intruders:Chapter 5:wedding plan

* * *

"And Ember had 58 kills while Errol had 43," Twitch finished and down his drink." That's how we ended up here."

"So,"Errol said,trying to change the subject," you and Ashelin are going to get married?"

Jak nodded," Yea, Dax is the best man and Tess is the maid of honor. But Ashelin is going Bridezilla on me since Keira was supposed to make the cake, but she took a break before getting the news and headed to Sandover village."

" And Ashy needs a cater yet she too angry to hire one,"Daxter finished before looking at Ember expectingly," Maybe you can fill in? Just let Ashelin test your food then your good!"

Ember was startled and blushed," I'm not that good..she doesn't know me..new here...big mistake..."Ember sighed and slammed her head on the counter and left it there," can i meet her first?"

* * *

" Ok Em, don't show fear, but don't look superior," Daxter warned before Jak knocked on a door and opened it," Ash? Are you here? I found a cater...she's really good,"he said quietly before slamming the door behind them.

" What the hell do you want!" Ashelin came down some stairs and glared at the guys before studying Twitch and Ember." What and who let them come in?"

Jak knew from experience and treaded lightly into her territory," I think I found us a cater, Ash. You should try some of her cooking, it's better than Keira's.

" WAY better", Daxter said before jumping onto Ember's shoulder," It's practically sinful! It shouldn't be allowed for regular occasions, so we deciced for her to cook for you guys."

Ashelin marched up to Ember, beckoned the guys to follow, and dragged her to the kitchen.She pulled out flour, chocolate, milk, measuring cups, eggs, a big bowl, butter, beaters, and set them on the counter next to the oven." Now if your so good, I want a two layer chocolate cake, not too wet, not too dry. I want it ready before I come back from some errands in Haven city."Ashelin threw Ember an apron and left with a slam on the door.

" Anger management much?"Ember repiled before putting on the apron and getting to work.

* * *

After a few interupptions and an "official taster called Daxter", Ember pulled the cake out, set it on top of another, cleared to counter off, and washed the dishes 20 minutes before Ashelin came back.

" I am done!" Ember before throwing her arms in victory," I may have won this battle!"

Ember was enveloped in a hug from Jak," You're a life saver you know? She nags to me everyday and in her SLEEP about the cake. Now I hope you really won against her."Jak said, giving Ember another squeeze before letting her go." Thank those furry precursors that I may sleep tonight!"

" You seem out of character today Jak," Errol said, nudging him.

" Eh, a happy Ashelin means a happy world, literally."

" When should Ashelin be here?" Twitch asked.

" In five, four, three, two.."

Ashelin came barging in, and grabbed Ember roughly before shoving her into the kitchen. Ashelin slammed the door and locked it before the guys could come to Ember's rescue.Ashelin stalked in circles around Ember before smelling the cake and rushed towards it and inspected it.

" It's straight...smells and looks good...has frosting.."Ashelin's ears perked up before stalking back to Ember,"Where did you get the frosting?"

Ember cleared her throat, looked into Ashelin's eyes and answered,"There wasn't any, so I went and bought some, a cake's not a cake without frosting!"Ember finished with a smile and a raised finger.

Ashelin nodded before grabbing a knife and a fork.She took a bite out of a piece she cut and swallowed.

She turned back to Ember," You're hired."

Ember let out an unknown held breath before giving Ashelin a big hug and a 'glad you liked it' before unlocking the door and tripped over something and crashed into the floor and was knocked unconcious.

* * *

That something ended up being two someones, Jak and Errol who were trying to hear what they were saying.

Twitch smirked at Errol, who saw Twitch getting up to poke Ember, and started to run towards her and picked her up before Twitch could touch her and ran out the door.

Twitch gave Jak and Dax some goodbyes and left after Errol,leaving a confused Jak and an amused Daxter.

* * *

Kyane: How was it? If you're on the same page as me, Ember is very clumsy and can get knocked out cold easily if surprised.

Twitch: Errol should have let me poked Ember so he can get in trouble...

Ember: At least I'm hired to be a cook!

Errol: Hm...Nope, got nothing on me...

Kyane:-finishs the bag of cookies- NOOOO! -curls up into fetal postion-

Twitch: Later people.


	6. Prank to the extreme!

Kyane:-smells cookies and grabs a bag and inhales all of it- Yay!

Twitch: The moment you've been waiting for...

Ember: It's just a small trick compared to the tricks we did to Errol in the last month after Jak and Ashy's wedding...It was beautiful...the last trick I mean.

Operator: Errol cannot be reached right now, he is _busy_ now, leave a message after the tone...

_BEEP!_

* * *

Intruders:Chapter..6: Prank to the extreme!

* * *

" Like I said Errol, It'll wash out in a few days to a week!"Ember explained, before dragging a bag a flour to the kitchen." Anyways, pink is certainly a great color for you!"

* * *

_Yesterday_

* * *

Errol was in the shower when Ember shrieked from the kitchen.Errol jumped out, put on a robe, and ran out towards the kitchen just in time to hear a ripping sound and a big white poof appear from the kitchen.What he didn't see was purple hair disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

" What the..."Errol stared at the kitchen, which was decorated in white flour, making it seem like a colorless room." Ember? Where are you?"He looked at a wall and saw yellow eyes blink."Ember?"

Ember sneezed and Errol was covered in flour. She sneezed again and hit the wall,making the flour on it fall." I'm sorry Errol it's just that..that,"Ember hiccuped and sneezed, making the other wall of flour fall." That..a...a...,"She sneezed louder,

and hit the other wall doing the same to the others." A..a...ACHOO!"The room filled up with flying flour." Errol? I'm sorry..."Ember said picking up a flour crusted elf and brushed him clean.

" What's with the flour?"

"Oh...yea...I was going to make somethin'...but you know...I'll clean up, don't worry!"

"It's ok, but how did it happen?"

" Er... I slipped..and fell...and accidently cut a bit of the bag...so when I picked it up..."Ember looked around the room and hung her head in shame."Go into the shower and wash up, I clean up here."She said pushing Errol out the door.

" But..."Errol was answered with a rough shove and a door slammed in his face.

_Twitch should be done by now..._Ember thought as she started to clean up.

* * *

_Right now_

* * *

" Yea Errol, pink really improves your _dignity," _Twitch said, twirling ahair coloring bottlein his fingers."In fact, Jak was coming to visit with Jinx right about..."

Ember was heard exchanging greetings with the visitors and brought them to the family room before Errol could react.Jak and Jinx came in and stared at Errol before Jak laughed and dropped on the floor and started to roll around holding onto his sides.

Jinx, meanwhile, glanced at Twitch,who smirked, lit a cigar, and ruffled Ember's hair."Nice with the clothes and hair, Em."

Errol's hair was a bright pink and had neon green skin that blinds people,mostly Ember, if he stood in the light to long.His clothes...well..let's just say Ashelin's going to miss a pair of hers...

Ember smiled and hugged Jinx.(Ember sees Jinx as a father figure,so..yea)

"It does well with what's left of his dignity."

Errol scoffed and looked at Jak, who was blue in the face and was laying on his back,blinking every other second.

"I really don't need this,"Errol said, standing up and slamming the door before trudging up the stairs.

Ember looked at Jinx worryingly,but he reassurred her.

"Errol's just like that,knowing him,he'll just laugh it off tomorrow when it washes off 'k?"Jinx gave Ember an absolute smile, before picking up a passed out Jak and leaving the house.

* * *

Kyane:-finishes the second bag- oh...

Twitch: I hoped that scarred him forever because I have undoctored photos...

Ember: I wonder if he's ok...

Operater: message from Errol: It washed off and it was funny, and like to see you guys later...

Kyane: Guess who comes in? Errol's first crush:Keira! But Errol's moved on...so what about her?

Twitch: Here's a riddle for you:

_Who gets their first kiss?_

_Who gets in a catfight?_

_And does Keira try to make Errol jealous?_

Kyane:-ties up Ember- just in case...guess like the wind! Later peeps!


	7. Dum Dum Duh Dum!

Kyane:I felt nice today...wait giant lolipop?-eyes grow big-

Twitch:Well...Silver horror was the closest to my riddle..I think...

Ember: I really Really REALLY like this chappy so hurry up!

Errol: Ok, it's Twitch's turn so on with it!

Twitch: Fine, look down then.

**Disclaimer: Kyane doesn't own Jak or characters, just her OOC.**

Kyane: how you do that?

Twitch:...I'm a HACKER and good with COMPUTERS!Whadda ya think!

* * *

Intruders:Chappy 7:Dum Dum Duh Dum!

* * *

"Oi! I'm going out fer a bit!"Twitch said,before giving an annoyingly real _smile_ to Errol before leaving the house._'...Guess Jinx is rubbing off on him AND Ember.'_

He got up and looked for Ember, wanting an apology for what 'happened', and since Twitch would just laugh at him, Errol knows that Ember was feeling guilty.

After searching the whole house top to bottom, including the closets and under the bed, Errol found Ember curled up in a ball on the living room couch with her head on her knees, facing the couch with her back to Errol._Yup, she's feeling guilty 100 percent!_

"I'm sorry Errol,"Ember said,making him jump a few feet in the air." It was funny, but it was mean."Ember stood up and turned to Errol, hanging her head and facing the ground.

" Don't sweat it. At least it washed off right?"Errol stated, closing the distance between them.What Ember did next suprised him.She grabbed Errol's jacket and pulled him down for a long kiss that lasted forever but filled with...Errol couldn't put his finger on it, but it was freaking great! Ember broke the kiss and looked at Errol with half lidded eyes before bringing him down for another.

* * *

Errol and Ember were going at it on the couch with Errol on top, one hand in her hair, and the other going up the shirt when...

_Knock knock_

They didn't pay attention until a familar voice reached Errol.

" Errol? It's me Keira!"

Ember broke apart and stared at Errol with her doe eyes before sliding out from under him,not bothering to fix her clothes and hair, opened the door to a now unhappy Keira.

Ember smirked at Errol and winked at him before turning back to Keira and leaned on the door frame."Yes? How may I help you?"

Keira stared at Ember."Is Errol home?"She answered looking up and down at Ember's body and her practically torn off clothes and slightly puffy hair.

" He's...how should I say it..._busy_ right now."Ember said to the confused green haired elf.

That did it." You little _BITCH!"_ Keira shrieked before jumping onto Ember and rolled with her onto the street. They both clawed and scratched at each other, but it wasn't bad.Bystanders,who actually had cameras with them, took pictures of them and watched them fight. Hey, it's not every day you see the cute lil' mechanic from Haven City catfight with Errol's hot friend.

Keira backhanded Ember and immediately regretted it. Ember glared at Keira before punching her straight in the jaw. Ember got up, dusted herself off, and ran towards an alley where no one can find her. She slid down a wall and giggled, wondering what would've happened between her and Errol if Keira hadn't shown up.

* * *

Keira,near tears, got up and drew out her gun, intending to shoot and kill. She ran in the direction Ember went but was stopped by no other than Errol.

"Where do you think you're going," Errol spat, glaring at her.

" Why is that little...little..._whore_, doing at your house!"Keira shrieked ,lowering her gun."Why didn't you protect me? I thought that we had something!"

Errol raised his eyebrow before answering." Why would I protect an _aquintance_, if she's fighting with my girl?"He turned around and went back in his house, leaving a sore, brusied mechanic in tears.

* * *

Keira looked up and saw Errol slamming the door, not falling for Keira's tear trick.She was about to leave with her now tainted diginty when she saw a purple haired guy walk towards Errol's house, whistling the whole way, before stopping at his door, knocked in a confusing way before turning around and locked eyes with Keira. Keira winked at him as he raised an eyebrow at her before going inside with an unsure wave.Maybe things are looking up for Keira.He was cute, maybe he will be of use.Keira smiled and left towards her ride to Haven City,a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Kyane: so...how was it?

Twitch: Eh..it was ok...

Ember: I absolutely loved it!

Errol: Put more scenes with me and Ember, it will attract and react!

Kyane:If the readers want it, then it's granted...-bops head-

Twitch:...yea...your village called...they want their idiot back.

Ember: Review if you want something to happen between Keira and Twitch ok?

Errol: MY TURN! ok the riddle of the day:

_Who gets two long lost cousins?_

_Does Jinx take Ember under his wing?_

_And the does the legendary Metal Head King's story pop up? _

Kyane: Later peeps!


	8. Cousins,papers,and story time!

Kyane:Er...so what if I demolish these poor cookies in one breath?-inhales one bag and gives one to Twitch and Ember-I got myself an over sized lolipop from Disneyland!-unwraps it and licks it a few times before taking a bite- YUM!

Twitch: Yea...she went to Disney not too long ago...and will break her teeth...-tosses cookies to Errol- don't want them...I actually care about my health..

Ember: Yum yum! -starts glomping Yamiishot- I LOVE YOU!

Errol: Eh...I have no idea how to do the disclaimer...

Kyane: I don't own Jakie or characters just my OOC!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intruders:Chappy 8: Cousins,papers,and story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we visit Jinx? Can we! Can we!"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"Nope."

"...Now?"

"Yes."

"REALLY!"

"Of course not! Are you daft woman!"

"Wah! Errol's a meanie! Can't you change his mind?"

"Not my business."The bartender turned around and listened to them argue.

"Why not Eri!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But..."Ember slammed her head on the wooden table and started to cry."I thought you'd understand...you of all people..."

Errol felt guilty and hugged Ember and said,"Fine!We'll see Jinx and leave ok!"

Ember jumped up and hugged him back."Thankies! I'm going to pack some of my clothes ok? I'm planning on all of us staying there overnight! See you at the house!"

Ember left some money and ran out the door, hands out in front of her the whole way.

The bartender turned back around and picked up her money and looked at Errol,"She's a keeper, but I'd be careful around her.She attracts trouble!"

"Yea she'll be the death of me!"Errol paid his for his drink and walked after Ember,following her trail of dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JINXIE!"Ember ran up to Jinx and hugged him."I missed you!"

"Nice to see ya too Moony,"Jinx replied and sat her on his knee like a little kid and bounced her for a bit."Want to hear a story Moony?"

Ember looked up at him and nodded her head furiously."YES!"

" Hm...Errol...Twitch set your stuff down and come here and sit for my story."

They came over and sat on some chairs and looked at Jinx.

"Ok this is how it goes..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Metal Head King Story_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There was once a man about his early twentys.He was 'popular' among the women.Yet he never took them seriously._

_But one day, a young woman appeared out of no where(_Twitch raises his eyebrow at the irony)_ and didn't fall for his tricks or flattery. She instead hung out with other people, mostly women he rejected or used. He never knew her name, but wanted her for himself. This lady was protected by the rejected and was always by their side._

_But one night, he cornered her in an alley and tried to do things to her. But she resisted. What he didn't know was that this girl was testing Metal Head DNA and melted skull gems on humans. She brought out a shot filled with MH DNA and pricked him, pouring all of its contents into him. He transformed(_Kinda like dark Jak)_he ran off, terrified of what happened._

_He ran out into the desert and stop in front of an oasis. The thing saw it's reflection.He still had his looks but he had a Metal Head skull on his forehead. He was covered in Metal Head armor that won't come off. He vowed revenged to the lady and all women with pointy ears.(_Jinx pulled Ember's ears for clarification)

_So every year he comes out from his cave in the volcano and attacks Spargus city and grabs every avaliable woman and flies off with them to his lair to eat them if they resist to become his mate. And the years almost up, so he'll be out hunting again for food or mates._

Ember shrieked when Errol growled at her and dragged her down with him."I'm gonna eat ya!"

Ember shrieked again and smacked Errol in the head." That wasn't funny!"Ember got up, dusted herself off and sat on Jinx's knee again." Is that why all the women in Spargus carry weapons?"Jinx nodded.

" I think that's bull,"Errol said getting up and rubbing his head,"That story is just to scare children so they won't be out at night."

Jinx shrugged and rubbed Ember's nose," You liked it didn't ya?"

Ember grinned." Yes!"

"And I got a present for you. I think you'll love it."

Ember goggled at Jinx."What ya get me! Will you tell me? Is it goood? It better not be anything that I can touch or feel. You should know by now I'm not a material girl!"

" It's not so don't worry. A friend of mine is bringing it. I bet you'll be friends by the end of the night."

There was a bang at the door."Is that him?" Jinx nodded and she jumped up and answered the door. Ember was answered with a "Pookie Bear!" and a spine breaking hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw Pookie! I thought you'll be lost forever! I promise no eco monster will take you away again when you're playing with Peppers ok?" Sig was shaking Ember around while talking to her." Peppers was sad when ya left! I thought that thing that took you away and ate ya! You had me worried!" He brought Ember in for another bone crushing bear hug.

" Can't...huff...breathe...wheeze..."Ember stuck her tounge out before winking at Twitch, who nodded, and went limp.

Sig brought her at arms length." Is she dead? Oh Precursors forgive me!" He yelled while shaking Ember violently." I killed Peppers' cousin with everlasting love! Oh the sweet sweet irony!"

Ember opened an eye." Cousin? Who's Peppers? And can you put me down?"

Sig looked down and saw that the only thing keeping her up was his hands." Oh...sorry." He put her down before clearing her voice." None of this ever happened ok?" Sig glanced at Twitch, who cringed while knowing what's going to happen. " Pouncie! You disappeared after Pookie was stolen!"

Twitch got up and turned to run, but Sig picked him up." Your uncle was worried sick! And your mum ran after you guys but...I forget...who cares I get to see ya again!" Sig gave Twitch a hug and put him down and pat his head." Ya look like your mum and dad." Twitch raised his eyebrow but said nothing." Pookie there looks strangely like your uncle! Must be in the genes or sumthin'..."

Jinx and Errol were watching this, Jinx with amusement, Errol with pure horror.

" Ey Sig! Did ya bring the _present?_" Jinx asked Sig after he calmed down.

" Why of course I did! It's very special and...unique?"

Ember clasped her hands and looked up at Sig." Where is it? Is it goood? Can I have it now?" Sig nodded and handed her a wrapped gift. Ember wrinkled her nose for a second before realizing it was light, a bit too light for a material gift. She examined it before Errol yelled at her.

" Open the goddamn present already!"

Ember slowly raised her eyes before giving Errol her trademark huff, complete with a could-shoot-you-at-any-moment glare. He cringed and Ember opened it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a document. With Adoption at the top, and Jinx's signature at the bottom. Ember slowly smiled before 'transporting' to Jinx and hugged him. It looked like transporting if you blinked." Are you sure you want to adopt me?"

Jinx grinned at her like a madman." Of coure I do? Whadda think? I'd rather adopt you than let Keira sleep over any day!" The trio,( Ember,Twitch, and Errol), twitched at the name."I heard about the fight you guys had. I'm proud of ya Moony! Last time I saw Keira, she had a bruise that covered half of her lower face!"

Ember smiled at Jinx before grabbing a pen out of thin air and signing the paper." Will I get to stay at Errol's house still? I can't leave Twitchers by himself with Eri,"  
(Errol growls at the name)," And what if Aqua appears again and Twitch has to defend himself against her bitchiness?"

"Good point, so you'll stay at Blaze's house with Lily and protect them from the 'bitch goddess'?"

"Yup! But I visit more often though, and I will bring some of my cooking with me!"

"Looking forward to it."Jinx turned towards Sig."I believe Moony here asked you some questions?"

" Oh yea... You're Peppers cousin...and Peppers is Jak!"

Jinx looked on bored, but the trio looked at Sig,shocked.

"So me and Twitchers are related to Jak? And Damas is our dead uncle?"

"Don't know how you knew about Damas, but pretty much..yea!"

"I think the kiddies should go to bed now, it's getting late."Jinx intervined and showed them their room." There's three beds, one for each, in here ok?" He turned to leave, while the guys raced for the beds, when Ember stopped him.

"Er...I kinda..forgot my...nightclothes..."Ember said,looking down before facing him,"Can I borrow a shirt of yours?"

Jinx cocked an eyebrow."Sure...I'll bring it in a sec ok? Night kiddies."

"Night Jinx."

"Night sir."

"Night Jinxie and his permenant smoke cloud."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyane: EW! This chappy's too long fer me!

Twitch: If you get this far...I congradulate you if you read all of this...

Ember: -wearing the shirt- It's big but at least it reaches my thighs!

Errol:...no comment...

Kyane:hm...nope! Later people!


	9. FEAR

Kyane: lol...-mysterious authoress- gets a lolipop! Oh and I changed it to general because...well...general gives me more space for like humor,romance,action,adventure, and angsty..but not to much...

Twitch: But I agree with authoress...Jinx a dad? That...er...something not too mean...uh guy? Just crazy...

Ember: Yea but it'll twist the story a bit!

Errol: I think she's twisting it too much...

Twitch: Trust me...this was broken in the last chappy so she bought a new one...

Kyane: Oh...reviewers of mine...don't hurt,strangle,kill,burn,drown,cut,shoot,sue,or any loss of limbs from or onto me on this chapter ok?

Twitch: They're gonna hate you for this one ya know?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Intruders:Chapter 9: F.E.A.R.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_9AM_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A certain girl of ours was in the kitchen making something for the guys before they woke up."Ok...eggs...bacon...bread...chicken in oven for lunch...and...that's all for now!" She turned around and bumped into Errol.

"Hey watch it!" Errol rubbed his eyes before looking down at Ember." I just woke up and not in the mood for anything."

Ember looked at her watch." It's only 9 so what's the problem?"

Errol looked around." I got duties today with the KG officers and they're total asses."

" I'll come with ya! I really want to meet these 'asses' of yours!"

"Uh...no you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't..."

Ember raised an eyebrow." And what'll you do if I come?"

"Nothing of course!" Jinx walked in and gave Ember a kiss on the cheek."It'll do ya good if you let her go."

" Oh and Jinx? I wanna give you a test ok?"

"Ok...hit me."

"Father?"

"Makes me feel old."

"Dad?"

"Still makes me feel old."

"Daddy?"

"Good enough and Jinx is fine too."

"Ok! I'm going to get ready and breakfast is on the table."Ember skipped out of the room to get ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12 PM_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Again we see our friends at headquarters for the KG. One was in his outfit for the day. And the other had a white tube top with black shorts that go up to her knees and combat boots with a familar racer mask on her head.

"Ok..." Errol took in a deep breath and opened the door and was meet by some cat calls and wolf whistles.

" Who's the girl?"

" She yours?"

" She's not livestock idiot."

"What's her name?"

"She taken?"

"Can i get her?"

"Big no no,and NO!"Errol walked in with Ember who was slightly blushing,and sat at a table." Don't mind them. They just pigs."

"I thought you had some since to not call a woman a pig Errol?" A blonde girl her age sat next to Ember."Hi I'm Tess, the gun supplier, and I was fixing some when you walked in."

Ember felt relief go through her realizing she wasn't the only girl here." I'm Ember and I felt bored so I tagalonged with Errol to get here."

Tess turned to Errol." She's like a bright ball of sunshine!" Tess looked over Ember to the person next to her."Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Ember turned to her left and saw a raven haired guy with green eyes shuffling his feet and looking down." I'm...er...Cain! And...I'm...um...Tess's...and...Errol's friend!" He looked up at Ember,who smiled, and looked down again.

"He's shy, a new recruit here so don't mind him!" Tess said, looking at Errol."What's the prob,E?"

Errol was glaring at every guy in the quarters."Hm...nothing important..."He looked at Ember." What are you doing?"

Ember was poking Cain who eventually showed her something before putting it back in his pocket."Lemme see it again!" She poked him again.Cain glanced at her and put a baby Metal Head stinger on the table. Ember picked it up and put it on her head." Isn't it adorable!"

Errol shook himself." No it's not! And take it off your head. They're poisonous!"

Ember didn't even look at Tess, who was scolding Errol."You're not poisonous are you?" She took it off her head and petted it." You're sooo cute!" The baby hissed at her."Can you understand me?" The baby hissed twice and curled its tail up so it won't poke anyone." See Errol!" Ember held out the baby which was clutching onto her wrist like a bracelet." It likes me."

" It's not a pet! Now give it back and go home!" The baby hissed loudly at Errol before climbing up Ember's arm.

Ember started giggling when it climb up her neck and onto her head."Can I keep it Cain!" Ember turned to him and gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Cain stared for a bit before brushing his shoulder length hair back."Uh...sure? It likes you...so why not?"

Ember grinned and gave a flustered Cain a big hug."Thanks! I promise to take care of it!"

------------------------------------------------

_9PM_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

" That was awesome!"Ember said,jumping around with her stinger on her hand." I want to come again on another one of your patrols!"She turned around."Errol?"She thought for a second." Oh yea! He had to stay there for a bit to work on something!"

Ember skipped along when she saw an alley."Shortcuts!"She turned into it."Doo do dee ba bum da!" Ember turned a corner and was pulled roughly into a dead end.She turned around and saw two guys with Keira.

'You shouldn't go into dark alleys by yourself. You never know what's lurking in there."Keira smirked and motioned to the guys." I'm going to teach you a lesson for hanging out with my guy and my friends!"

The guys cornered Ember.One jumped at her and she kneed him in the groin.The second grabbed Ember's arm and twisted them to her back. Ember kicked him in the shin and ran. She turn the corner and a certain aqua haired girl hit her in the back of the head.Ember fell to the ground.Bfore she blacked out she heard them talking.

"Don't go to far. Just scare her or something."

"Sure..."the big guy crossed his fingers behind his back and nodded to Keira.

Keira smirked before leaving Ember in the alley way, and when she was out of sight, the big guy blindfolded Ember and it begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_11PM_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ember woke up,shivering,feeling violated. Then it hit her. Ember curled up and started crying. Keira was a bitch but even she wouldn't do this. Ember got up and put on her clothes. Ember wobbled before falling down. She started crying again, finally feeling the hurt of the bruises inside and out.She felt dirty and like a toy that was used and thrown away.She heard hissing and found her baby stinger with the tail ripped off. Ember reached for it and tore off a piece of her shorts and tied it over the stingers wound. "I can't believe it..." She sniffled and picked up the stinger.It moaned..literally.

"I'm sorry,"Ember said, pushing against a wall a got up."I promised to protect you. And not only did I lose that,but I also lost my innonence and diginity."She staggered for a bit before shuffling towards the exit of the alley. Ember peeked outside and saw that no one was there and walked out towards Jinx's house,brushing herself off and soothing her pet.

Ember went inside and slumped on the couch. A million of questions and thoughts went through her mind but two stood out._Why?_ and _fear._

_-----------------------------------------_

_2PM_

_-----------------------------------------_

"Ember?"

"Leave her alone."

"She got some nasty cuts and bruises."

"Shut it! She's waking up!"

Ember opened her eyes and saw three blurry figures. She cringed but once her vision cleared,she saw it was only Errol,Twitch and Jinx.

"You ok Em?" Twitch reached out and Ember started screaming and jumped off the couch.

"Get away from me!"

"Moony what's wrong?"Jinx asked approaching her slowly.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough!"Ember ran out of the house and straight towards the Metal Head part of the city,ignoring the stares of the passerbys.

------------------------------

_Back at the house_

_------------------------------------_

"Wonder what's wrong with her"Twitch said,sitting down on the couch where Ember was laying.He found it smelled weird and was wet.Twitch looked around and saw that the guys ran after Ember.

Twitch got off and sniffed the spot.It smelled like tears and..._Oh God..._!

It smelled like the after bed kind,like the smell coming from over sexed people.

Twitch sat down and started crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyane: I cried while writing this...please don't hurt me! -Jumps for cover-

Tess:Poor girl...and the guys can't be reach right now...

Kyane: It'll get better...hopefully

Surfer ottsel:Before...

Leader ottsel:Hopefully before...

Dummy ottsel: KABOOM!


	10. Deception

Kyane: Oh I feel so bad! But at least you got a lolipop right?

Ember: -unwraps it and eats it stick and all- It doesn't fill the gap! -takes out a tub of icecream and a spoon and starts chugging it down-

Kyane: Yup...only people in my mind today...sadly...is me,concious me,subconious me, and Ember.

Ember: Kinda like the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other?

Kyane: Sure...it was my left shoulder that won the battle for the last chappy...you know who that is...

Ember: -points spoon to the sky- On with the story!

-------------------------

Intruders: Chapter 10: Deception

----------------------------

Ember ran in to the Metal Head territory and ran a few yards before tripping and rolled for a few more before stopping in front of a jaguar Metal Head. It growled at first and arched before sniffing her. It bounced up and down like a puppy and placed its paws on Embers shorts and lolled it tounge out and panted before bark/roaring and bounded away.

Ember sat up and watched it come back,amazingly, with a stick.She took it and examined it. "Wanna play fetch boy?" The jaguar bark/roared."Go get it!" Ember threw it as far as she can. It ruffed and bounded away."Oh..I forgot to name you!"Ember looked at her baby stinger."I'll call you...Bee!" Bee hissed and the gem on its head turned pink."You like it and you're a girl! It's perfect!"

The jaguar came back and dropped a carved stick with a gem in it.Ember glanced at it."What's this boy?"Ember wiggled its ears."I shall call you...Jay!" Like the gem on Bee's head,it turned into a color, but Jay's was blue."And a guy's name too!"

Jay ruffed and puched the stick towards Ember. It ruffed a bit louder before laying down and looking at her. Ember picked the stick up and looked at the carvings and the intials ingraved in it."A scepter eh? And the intials are...C.M.H.K. A long name if you ask me."Ember stood up and tossed it around like a baton."I love it!"

Jay then perked his ears before howling and started to pull Ember by her shorts,trying to lead her somewhere deep in his territory. Ember put her hand on Jay's head and he looked up and bounded out of sight. He came back and beckon Ember to follow with his ears,head, and tail. Ember thought this was cute so she followed Jay,taking the scepter,forgetting everything that happened in these last few days.

----------------------------

Twitch got up and rubbed his eyes. It's very weird to share feelings with your kin,especially if something like this happened. Twitch thought for a second and decided not to ell the guys what happened to Ember, knowing that they would hunt the culprits down.

Eventually, Jinx and Errol came back in, looking sorry. Dirt on their clothes, burnt holes, and messy hair.Twitch smirked,"You accused the KG officers didn't ya?"

They glared at him before Jinx announced he was going out to tell the rest to keep an eye out for Ember."I won't be long. Be back in a few hours." And he was gone.

Errol huffed and glared at Twitch.

"Fine I'll go out and find Ember ok? Don't need to be angry...Eri!" Twitch was out the door and out of range before Errol could react and shoot him.

"I hope Ember's ok..."Errol dropped into the couch when the doorbell rang.He cracked a smile.Errol jumped up and ran to the door and opened it."Ember?"

"Hi Errol,"Keira said before shoving him inside and walked in,slamming and locking the door behind her.

-------------------------

"Oi I'm starved Jay!"Ember said to the jaguar."I'm going home to get something to eat ok?"Jay whimpered."Don't be sad! I'll be back! I'll bring the scepter with me and it'll remind me to bring something for you!"

Ember,with effort, unlatched Bee and put her on Jay."I'll leave you here ok? I don't want you hurt again.And wait for me at the entrance.Be back in a bit!" Ember ran the way she came and out of the territory and the MH part of the city before walking."I can't wait to see my guys again!"

-----------------------

Ember eventually got to Jinx's house and unlocked it with her key. She decided to surprise the guys so she closed the door silently and tiptoed to the kitchen and started lunch.

Ember finished 30 minutes later and heard something in Errol's room."I'll walk slowly up there and scare Eri!" She then tiptoed slowly out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------

" I love you Errol,"Keira said, circling Errol's bare chest.He grunted in reply.Errol never meant to do this stuff in bed but he thinks he still loves Keira.

"Love you too."Keira kissed Errol on the cheek.

"I think I'm ready for another go."

--------------------------------------------

Ember got to the door and opened it."Surprise!" Her eyes wide and tears filled them.

---------------------------------------------

Keira and Errol were in the bed..naked with an extreme bed smell coming from them. Errol looked up and saw horror on Ember's face."It's not what you think!"He rolled off of Keira and covered himself.

"Foolish girl I am..."Ember turned and ran out the door,realizing her love for Errol, which was sadly, one sided to her.

----------------------------------

"Shit!" Errol got up but Keira pulled him back, pouting.

"Let her go. You love me.You belong to me!" Keira shrieked and roughly pulled him into bed." You said it Errol so leave that whore alone!"

Errol pushed Keira off the bed and dressed amazingly fast."I don't love you, I never did." Errol felt relieved, and knows now its Ember he wants."Get out of this house and never come here again."Errol left the mechanic and ran out the door,breezing past Jinx and Twitch,and saw white hair disappear into the MH part of city.Errol stole a zoomer and went after Ember.

-------------------------------------------

Ember ran into the territory and met Jay and Bee,who latched on her wrist.Ember jumped onto Jay,who knew what happened, and took her to the destined place.She felt hot tears coming out but Ember won't cry for what's lost,for she has two more in her life to love,and another will soon enter.

Jay stopped and Ember jumped off of him. She walked for a bit and saw Cain. He looked...different."Cain!"Ember ran towards him. Cain turned and hugged Ember,letting her cry on him.

"It's ok Ember..."Cain said,fluttering his wings."I promise nothing will happen like that again."

Ember nodded and kept on crying when a familar voice reached them.Cain kept Ember as she was."What do you want?"Cain asked,venom practically dripping from them.

----------------------------------------

"I want Ember,"Errol said,feeling happier,"and what happened to you Cain!"

Cain had a gem on his wrist,had wings, and also had black Metal Head armor attached to his skin."Let's say my father left me with this actually."

Ember lifted her head and whispered something to Cain. He looked at her questioningly, but Ember nodded and Cain let her go.

Ember walked up to Errol."And how do you plead for forgiveness?"

"I..well...spend...er...kids...love..."Errol flustered a bit."Ok...I love you Ember,I wan to spend time with you, live with you, have kids with you. I can't last without you. I have a dream...and that's to be with you."

Ember had an emotionless mask on."When you're in love, you feel a spark every time you see each other.You...fall deep in happinessand sinkdepper every second.But I guess my love was a waste. A foolish girl with one sided feelings yes? But I won't make that mistake again"

Cain walked up to Ember and stood beside her."No fortune is as valuable as true love. ove, like many other things, is priceless."Cain wrapped his arms around Ember and started to close his wings.

"Bye Errol."They both disappeared with a poof and left a sad ridden lovesick elf behind.

------------------------------------

Kyane: Had to add the king!

Ember: -takes out another tub of icecream- Really good!

Kyane: well...review and stuff...

Ember: and give me icecream!


	11. Cause and Effection

Kyane: hey...a new reviewer! Welcome AJMS! Ya get a...er...over sized lolipop!And Ember doesn't belong to Errol...he belongs to her.

Ember: Not in the mood...wait a minute...icecream! -runs out of kyane's head to find it-

Kyane: Nooooooo! welll at least I have my other two me's!

Concious: Sure...It's too empty in here...you have to pay attention in class!

Subconcious: Whateva! She can ditch fer all I care! As long as she keeps eating those hot cheetos then I'm ok here.

Kyane: Er... I wasn't supposed to write that...but oh well! This chappy is when Errol goes baddie...well...starts to.

--------

Intruders: Chapter...uh...11:Cause and Effection(that a word?)

----------

_1st month_

Ember woke up._Who knew pillows were made this soft..._She twitched her ears_,pillows don't breathe do they?_Ember looked up and saw Cain, in human form.Her eyes widened when all the memories came back.Ember started to panic cause she never slept _on_ a guy before. She wriggled out of his arms and wandered around the room. It wasn't like castle-like, stoney and cold. This one was a mansion like house with a comfy feeling to it. "I'm going to like it here!"

Ember jumped around,lit a candle,and opened the door and saw a staircase. She jumped on a railing and slid down...a little too fast. Ember slid off and flew before bumping into a giant metal head."Hi there!" Ember ran to the other side, through a door, up some stairs, and found the bedroom again.She slipped in and laid in bed, looked at Cain,then blew out the amazingly still on flame.

-------------

_2nd month_

_-----------_

Twitch was sitting in Ember's old room with Errol. All her clothes were gone and they were searching for anything left. Twitch saw a white lace peeking out from a loose board. He shifted it and found Ember's old maid outfit that she wore in and out of the house. Twitch picked it up and hugged it. It smelled just like her...honey and happiness. Errol turned towards Twitch and tackled him.

"I want it!" Errol grabbed it from Twitch and also smelled the smell." Yup...I want it."

"No you don't!" Twitch grabbed a piece of the dress and pulled.

"Give me it!"

"No you give it!

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

The door opened and Jinx walked in, smoking a cigar. He stole the outfit from the astonished boys and burned it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Errol yelled as the outfit burned.

"You're smoking again Jinx?" Twitch asked.Jinx had stopped smoking a little after Ember came into his care.

"Yup. And last time I visited my psychiatrist, she said I was slightly crazy."Jinx smiled before looking at the fireplace where the outfit stopped burning." See?"

"Huh?"The guys ran beside and looked at the fire place. It emitted a honey smell and saw the flames dancing. One looked like Ember, sliding down the stairwell with a horror-stricken Cain racing after her. Ember was yelling to Cain, who was shaking his head and yelling back before tripping and slid down the last few _hundred_ steps. Ember jumped off the railing and helped Cain up. They looked at each before closing in...and the picture went blank.

Errol huffed and stomped down the stairs and out the door to do who knows what.

-----------------------

_3rd month_

_-------------------------_

"Aw...you have work today!"Ember said, clinging onto Cain,who was dragging her since she won't come off.

"Yes I do."Cain turned and looked down at her."After my shift want to go to the Naughty Ottsel and dance for a bit?"Ember immediately latched off him and ran into the house

Cain heard banging and glass breaking."..."Cain turned around and bumped in to Ember in an amazing outfit that I will describe later."You...change fast?"

Ember grinned."My secret!" She grabbed his hand."Let's go already!"

------------------

_Not another month! naw...it's later that night after Cain's shift_

_-------------------------------_

Errol needed a drink..badly. He walked to the nearest pub, the Naughty Ottsel.Errol opene the door ordered a shot and sat down.He thought about Ember.He remembered when they met._"Showoffs who gloat don't do well either!"_He remembered when she won the bet._"So...does this city provide cars?"_He remembered the oasis._"We're here! Perfect tempature!"_He remembed theroach._"I don't think any one wants cookies any more..."_He remembered the cake making._"I may have won this battle!"_He remembered the prank._"Anyways, pink is a great color for you!"_He remembered the cat fight...especially the catfight._"He's...how should I say it...busy right now."_He remembered the day before they went to Jinx's house._"Wah! Errol's a meanie!"_He remembered when he took her to work._"Isn't it adorable!"_He remebered the horror on her face._"Foolish..."_He remembered Cain...how he hated him!

Errol downed his drink and ordered another. He heard a weird beat coming on. Errol turned around and choked and his drink, seeing _his_ girl with the freak.

---------------------------

Kyane: Gotta cut it here!

Ember: I found the icecream! And ate the truck too! yea...I think I did cause I couldn't find it after I ate the icecream.

Kyane: The dance party is next!

Concious: There better not be any bad stuff on there!

Sub concious: There should be! That's what keeps the readers!

Kyane: Er...find out next time?


	12. Comissioned messages

Kyane: Welp! Here it is! Ifeel like I abandoned you...eh...

Ember:ugh...brain...freeze!

Conscience: Kyane can't spell so excuse her

Subconscience: Anyways! Don't worry..da plot..the falling into da world will become a 'problem' for Ember...

Ember: What!

Kyane: NOOOOOO...don't say what's next! -shoves icecream to Ember-Eat!

Ember:-gulps down a tub-owch! Brain freeze!

Kyane: Phew...

Errol: Hey...why can't I talk?

Twitch: You're a secondary character for now...Kyane just played and finished Jak2..yup..when she started this...she hadn't played it...

Kyane: And Errol's voice is HOT!

------------------------

Intruders:Chapter 12: commissoned messages

----------------------------------------

Ember and Cain were dancing on the commission box,the one that Ashelin would talk through in Jak3.When Cain heard the weird beat come on, he grabbed Ember's hand and tried to lead her off. Ember recongized the beat...from her world...Nelly...Furtado's Promiscuous? She pulled Cain up on top of the box and started dancing against him.He eventually got Ember's rhythm and danced along.

People around them created a mosh pit and eventually became a a sea of bobbing heads going up and down in rhythm. Half of the people danced with their back to their partner,but most danced like Cain and Ember, who were dancing and pushing against each other.

-------------------------

Keira,who changed the beat, got furious.She thought that maybe the White-haired bitch would get off and leave. Keira was still sore from the blow Ember gave her. It showed even through heavy makeup and cover up.

-------------------------

Errol got up and push his way through the mosh pit. Eventually he got to the box and grabbed Cain's shirt and pulled. Cain fell into the crowd,who thought Cain did a stage dive,and 'floated' Cain around. Errol,who was watching Cain for a bit,turned back around and saw Ember's outfit, and stared.

---------------------------------

Ember was wearing a short camoflage tube top with a mini camoflage skirt that went down mid thigh. She had her hair in a ponytail and had a camoflage hat on.She also had black combat boots that went up and touched below her knees.Ember was still dancing,unaware that Cain was gone.Errol was about to step up when the commission object fizzed behind Ember.A face appeared and Errol stepped back, remembering the face, one he thought died.

-------------------------------

The face turned towards Ember and stared.She turned around in a fluid movement and stopped,her hands in the air.Baron Praxis had droll look on his face. Ember waved a hand in front of him and sliding it back and forth making the commision fizzy."I'm not porn you pervert!"Ember yelled and the Baron 'woke' up.

"Er...I am the Baron Praxis:The commission head spoke,turning away from Ember and looking around."I heard my 'daughter' went to Sandover Village for her honeymoon, and I paired up with a familiar comrade..."The Baron scanned the crowd and spotted Errol."Ah Errol my boy...you were like a son to me." Errol walked up to the commission head."Will you take up my side again? I found your 'other' half."The Baron showed Errol a robot head.

Errol fell onto one knee."I shall help you again Baron."

Ember,who was bending over, waved her hand back and forth through the head."Hm..."

The Baron turned to her."Stop that! I can feel it you know!"The Baron looked behind her and saw another."I'm glad you can join us."

Ember turned and saw a face, a bug face with brown dreads of hair.It had pincers around its mouth."You're..."Cain,after convincing the crowd, was pushed onto the box.

"Ember lets go..."He turned around and saw the head.Cain hesitated."Father?"

---------------------------------------

Kyane:Hm...yea that's all I got!

Ember: I know who he is!

Twitch: Am I coming back?

Kyane: yes you are don't worry...and we all got candies and icecream!

Ember: -burp- Excuse me...

Kyane:Well...HAD candies and icecream...

Twitch:You're going to abandon them again huh?

Kyane: I promise I won't! And thankies to Yamiishot! Till next time!


	13. Traitor

Kyane: Told ya I'm not gonna leave ya again!

Conscience:yup...me and subby are also the authors..so you'll be seeing us more

Subconscience: Subby? What kind of idiotic name is dat?

Conscience: It's yours actually...and it fits well...

Subby: Argh! -dives for conscience- I'm gonna eat ya alive!

Kyane: Er...yea...on wit da story? Wait a sec..-looks at Subby-oh god...you were serious!Nooo don't eat her!

-------------------------

Intruders: Chappy 13: Traitors

------------------------

Ember,who was sticking her boot inside the baron's head,looked up at Cain's acknowledgement.She noticed his expression, the baron's also..which was angry.

"Why son, why have you left me?"The Metal Head Leader asked, his head bobbing up and down."Don't leave me like your mother!"

"You killed her didn't you?"Cain said bending down."Why did you?"

The Leader twitched before telling him."When that woman put that shot in me...I was actually blessed. I could ravage any woman and they can't do anything about it. But when I met your mother, she only came to me out of pity! But when she had you...she was joyful..and loved you more than me...that's how you became a freak! A mortal freak! You're a traitor, your mother got what she deserved."He laughed and Cain tried to dive at his father when Onin and Pecker came out of nowhere.

------------------------

Onin did some hand movements and time froze.Cain in his half dive,Ember in her attempt to stop him,Praxis laughing and looking at Errol,Errol still on his knee,Daxter teetering dangerously near the table edge,Tess in the middle of pouring a drink, and people with shock on their faces.

Onin did more hand movements and the people disappeared and appeared in their homes, the messages turn off, and Ember was thrown towards Sandover Village and landed on Misty island.Cain was tossed back home, back to where his father would deal with Cain.Ember landed near the dark eco pool and stayed down,hearing voices.

-------------------------------

"Dear brother...we should help her...remember what happened after our defeat?"

"Huff...don't remind me Maia, we should help her...huff...she looks familar though.."

"You mean kinda like that boy and his annoying rat?"

"Don't say...huff...it!"

"Maybe a 'treatment' will help?"

"She doesn't...huff...look like...she's hurt badly...huff."

"She's hurt on the inside you idiot!"

"You're right sister...let's bring her to the 'room'..."

Ember blacked out, seeing yellow hair and blue skin.

--------------------------------

Errol landing in the leaving room,seeing an astonished Keira and a striken Twitch.Keira walked up to Errol."You cruel vile pig!"She slapped him and walked out the house,slamming the door behind her.

Errol didn't notice the blow,instead he walked towards where Twitch was and sat across from him."I saw your sister...she was at the Naughty Ottsel with the Freak."Errol looked up and saw that Twitch was twitching uncontrollably."Her new boyfriend's a freak, she should've stayed with me."

Twitch tackled Errol pinning him to the ground."You don't understand do you!"Twitch shook Errol and banged him against the metal floor."You care about yourself and no one else! If you weren't so involved with yourself, you would have noticed something was wrong with Ember!"

Errol struggled but Twitch had an amazingly good grip."I Don't understand. Now let go of me!"

Twitch banged Errol against the floor again,hitting Errol's shoulder blade against it."She was raped idiot!"He banged Errol at the floor again."Not pure! Your girlfriend's thugs raped her! And you won't even allow her happiness! Your just a selffish overgrown kid!"He banged Errol twice before jumping up and running out the door.

--------------------------------------

Errol was shocked.He noticed that night when Ember came home a few months back, she had no glee in her yellow eyes.But when she was at the party,dancing,she had the light back in her eyes.Errol stood up,his head hurting with the information,and walked to his room, packing his clothes,knowing his Baron will come for him.

-----------------------------------

Kyane: Sigh...-hands mysterious authoress a chain saw- Kill him now!

Subby: Yea..my counter part won't be here for a while...

Kyane:What did you do to her!...you ate her huh?

Subby: maybe...I was hungry ok!

Kyane:Sigh...you can't eat my muse...sigh...till next time peeps...

Subby: If there's a next time!


	14. God NO!

Kyane: Hey poppy! It's me again!-himleck manuveurs subby- Cough her out!

Subby:Hack...cough-spits out muse-

Conscience: Ew...it was disgusting in there...-shakes of fluids- you gotta stop eating those candy corn Kyane!

Kyane:NOOOOO!-grabs a bag of candy corn and stuffs in mouth- mine!-runs off-

Subby:...look what ya did! Now what are we going to do?

Conscience:...dunno...might as well start the story...

--------------------

Intruders:Chapter 14: God NO!

-------------------

"Maia...I want to go home..."Ember was sitting down,reading The Metal Head Weekly.

Maia scratched her head with manicured nails,"You can go back you know...back in time to your brother?"

"No...back to my world...it's too much for me here."

Maia sat up,"You can't! You have to..er...help out your boyfriend Cain!"

(AN:Yup..Ember told Maia everything...EVERYTHING!)

"Maybe...can you send me back when I'm ready Maia?"

Maia smiled,"Of course...wanna do a makeover?"She got up and went to a closet and opened it."Let's see...oh and we _have_ to try some _clothes_ yes?"Ember nodded and got up,walking to Maia's side and looked inside her closet.

-------------------

Gol was wandering around the castle when he passed his sister's room and heard giggling.He pressed his ear to the door and only heard _like this? _and_ I love it Maia!_He opened the door and covered his eyes."God no! MY EYES!"

------------------

Ember had her hair cut and it went around but angled down so the tips of her hair brushed her shoulders. That wasn't what scared Gol. Maia and Ember were trying on laungerie(AN:SP?) and currently in some right now.Ember had yellow laungerie and Maia had black.Gol slammed the door shut and flew off,trying to erase what he saw.

-------------------

The females giggled like 13 year olds and Maia decided to let Ember have the laungerie."You fit in it perfectly! Maybe those tests were worth it."

"Yea huh! At least I didn't get plastic surgery and STDS like Ashelin. I'm kinda like my cousin right?"

"Yup! You have a dark side just like him...execpt you're kinda different..."

"What did you do?"

"Well that hacker Vons? Veg?"

"Vin?"

"Yea...instead of installing precursor orbs..."

-------------

_How it happened_

_---------------_

_"Dark Eco!"_

_"Precursor orbs!"_

_"Eco!"_

_"Orbs!"_

_"Why don't you just do both?"Vin was watching the kin fight,and yes lost his stutter,"it would be better right?"He glanced at the unconscious girl who was currently strapped on the table._

_"Why that would be perfect wouldn't it dear sister?"Gol remarked glancing at his sister._

_"Of course. I wouldn't want her perfect skin to become oddly colored like ours,"Maia motioned to Vin,"The orbs are next to the skull gems,don't mix them up!My brother here will give you the eco."She left the room,not wanting to see what happens._

_Vin nodded and started up the system.He looked where Maia motioned to and noticed that the jars were darkly colored and not labeled.Vin glanced at the jars."Uh oh...er..."He grabbed the one on the left,hoping it was the right one.Vin installed it into the machine and he motioned to Gol,who put Dark Eco into the device."Here goes nothing..."Vin shut his eyes and pressed the big red button.The machine started and shot a laser at the girl.She woke up and started screaming._

_----------------------------_

"Oh don't remind me..."Ember smiled before getting dressed into some clothes she made.

"Where'd you get those?"Maia motioned to Ember's clothes.

"Made 'em."Ember smiled and turned around. She was wearing an over sized hoodie with _MHC:Metal Head Corporation_ on the front and on the back was a centipede Metal head rearing up.On the hood was written_ Property of da MHC_.Ember also had short shorts with a stinger on the back of them."Like 'em?"

"I love it!"She looked at the stinger on Ember's butt,"Cute! It clearly says_ Don't even think about it_!"Maia smiled."And what inspired you to make a clothesline?"

Ember blushed,"Well...Cain actually inspired me..I wonder how he's doing...he saw his father Kor recently...do you have somethin' to check on him?"

-------------------------

Cain was on the floor, breathing unevenly.He looked up at his father.Cain shakingly stood up but Kor struck him with his tail,sending Cain flying into a wall.

"You don't deserve a love you idiot! I was supposed to break the genes not you!"Kor whacked Cain again,who skidded across the floor,breathing coming a bit slower."That girl will not come to you again! If I see her again I will personally rip her throat out!."He whacked his son one more time before taking out his wings and burst through the roof.

----------------------------------

Cain layed on the floor,amazingly alive.He looked up and saw his father left.Cain sighed in relief and started to heal himself,starting with his legs,and wondering where Ember was.

---------------------

"God...I have to get back Maia! I have to help him!"Ember pressed her self against her glass containment."I have to get out...why am I in here!"

"You're blood levels not right Ember,"responded Maia,"I think it might be poisonous to us so you have to be in there until we find a cure.

Ember banged the glass with her fist before sliding down,tears coming fast."Why?"She felt something warm go through her whole body..it felt..funny.Ember got up quickly and stalked across her glass jail,scratching at the glass and whimpering.

"Uh Maia...I have to tell you something..."Vin said,looking away from his computer.

"Did you find out a cure?"Maia paced back to Vin and looked at the screen."What does that red thing mean?"She pointed at a bar with an _E_ across it.

"Yea about that...on the girl's experiment...I accidently put skull gems instead of orbs..."Vin responded before cowering.

"What!"Maia whacked his head with the _Metal Head Weekly,"_But that doesn't explain her rising estrogen levels!"

"And that...well...it mating season for Metal Heads...and she's in heat..."Vin said glancing at Ember who was trying the scratch her way out.

"So she has Metal Head DNA in her!"Maia screamed,slapping herself."Why didn't I tell you the correct jar!"

They both heard a shrill sound and saw that it came from Ember who was sitting on the floor and shrilling with all her might.

"There isn't any males or females here so we are safe!"Vin said happily before looking at Maia's thoughtful face."What's wrong?"

"Oh God no!"Maia said remembering Ember's words."Her boyfriend's gonna get her!"She started screaming for Gol and pulling her hair."Gol! Locked all the doors and cover the pit holes!"Maia ran to Ember's glass containment and locked it professionally,earning an animal growl from her friend."I'm sorry Ember but this can't happen!"Maia ran to Vin."Put up our security system!"

Vin was confused but one looked at Maia's disturbed face,got to work immediately.

----------------------------

"That's the last of it!"Cain got up and stretched his aching bones."I have to pay attention more."He noticed that some of his Metal Heads were acting up."Mating season...must be time then..."Cain smiled before perking his ears.He turned around and ran out of his house."Where is it coming from!"Cain went back inside and perked his ears, trying to hear the shrill sound.He ran to a portal and jumped into each and every world until he could find the sound.Eventually he got to Gol and Maia's Citadel and heard the shrilling sound.He could smell the heat from the female.He then ran to the left,following the smell and shrill.

--------------------------

Subby:Ya wouldn't expect dat from Snickers would ya!

Muse(Conscience):Just for you to know...Snickers is Kyane...don't tell her we told you...

Subby:I had to add da animal instinct!

Muse:Sigh...but at least I kept it to the minimum...

Subby:If it weren't fer ya,Ember would be jumping Cain's bones right now!

Muse:SHHHHH...not in front of the children!


	15. No Me Fer You

Kyane:AHHH! It won't show chappy 14 fer me! NOOOO!

Subby:Sigh...yup...she had tea instead of coffee today...bad mistake

Muse:Hm...I distinctly remember the ending of it...

Kyane:-curls up into a ball-earthquake!

Subby: It's just your brother giving ya a noogie...

Muse: Why can't you speak in a proper manner subby?

Subby:Eh...who cares! I shall give me fav saying from my band teach..MR.GROSS! You're da best teach!

Kyane:Oh...dat saying? We all laughed at dat one...oh...and I had to add da animal instinct!

------------------------

Intruders:Chappy 15: No Me Fer You

------------------------

Cain finished tying up Maia and Gol.He didn't find Vin of course,when Vin wants to...he can be a master of disguise...and Cain didn't find him a threat.

Vin was,as always,hiding under his computer watching Cain's ever move.He was typing fast on his keyboard...kinda like biting your nails?But it's VIN not me.

--------------------------

Cain walking up to the glass wall.Ember,who was watching with amusement,put her hand on the glass and locked eyes with Cain.He put his hand exactly where Ember's was on the glass.He looked at her when she moved her hand up to the door's corner.And of course,Cain followed her hand.Ember brought it back to the middle and smiled.Cain put his hand on hers and smiled also.

Cain turned to Vin,"Open it..now!"Vin looked up and crouched lower."I can smell your idiotic scent."

Vin shakingly got out from under his computer and got up.""I c-c-can't d-d-do that..er..s-s-sir."Vin closed his eyes and waited for a blow.Instead Cain walked up to him and grabbed the keyboard.

He glared at Vin,"Now I am going to say this again, open...the...door!"

-------------------------

Maia and Gol were untying themselves by burning the ropes with dark eco.

'Who was he dear sister?"

"I don't know brother, but of what I learned, it must be Ember's boyfriend."Maia got herself untied and helped her brother."We have to get to the experiment room and stop him before Vin gives out."

They both looked at each other before flying back inside.(Cain threw them out the window.)After a few turns, they snuck into the room and saw Vin putting in the password.

Maia focused the screen and knew what he was doing."Brother, grab the guy's other arm."Maia flew towards Cain with her brother close behind.

-----------------------------

Cain was grabbed roughly from behind."What the..."

"Hurry press it now!"

Vin pressed enter and light eco lined the glass,which Ember was burned and back away before glaring holes at Vin.

"No! Let me go! You don't understand!"Cain was struggling but since he wasn't in Metal Head form,was dragged out of the room with Vin close behind.

-----------------------------

Ember felt the heat burn her as she backed away.She tried burning the geek into flames but couldn't.Sadly, she watched them take away a struggling Cain out of the room.Ember sighed and sat down.She dropped her head before perking her ears.She looked up and saw another male.Cain's father,the Metal head king,Kor.

------------------------

He was in Metal Head form and was looking inside the containment.Ember got up and walked to the glass,which lost the power of the eco.She put her hand up on the door which Kor put up a transformed hand.

Ember quickly withdrew hers,and walked away from him and sat in the middle with her back to Kor.

Kor realized that this female must have found another.Another which he must kill if encountered.Kor smirked before backing away from the containment and flew out through a sunroof that Maia and Gol will have to live with.

----------------------------------

Kyane:-chugging down candycorn- this never was supposed to happen..the Ember transformation thing?

Muse:Kyane has drew a pic of Ember and will try to get it on for her loverly reviewers to see.

Subby:anyways! Here's the quote of da week!

_"Have any of you visited the Grand Canyon...good...how's it like? Well you just stand there and say,'Wow...that's a really big hole."_

Kyane:Till next time peeps!


	16. Vacation!

Title:Vacation! WHOOOOOO!

---------------------

Yes my loverly reviewers...I am off fer an adventure!

-strikes a pose-

I shall be gone bout...a week or so...(

But I,Kyane Black of the Sirius Black Tree,shall prevail!

When I get back, I will give you an Extra long Chappy!

Don't miss me!

---------------

obnoxious words from

-Kyane Black


	17. Er

Kyane:Wow...now dat ya think about it...Ember kinda is like Raine and Twitch like Kite! Nice going blu42nj!

Muse:There are really nice pics of Raine and Kite on devianart...I think that's the site...

Subby:Lol...these idiots researched and noticed it...dumbasses...shout out to Red Foreman!

Kyane:-chows down on food-...ok...I'm ready!

------------------

Intruders:Chappy 17:Er...

--------------------

Ember was walking out into the hall,very angry.She pushed and pushed on the glass door and it didn't open.So she kicked it and heard a click and the door swung_ inwards_ and opened up.Ember made sure that door went to oblivion before searching for Cain.

After a few turns,Ember found an unconscience Gol laying in the hall.She examined him before turning a corner and found Maia tied up with light eco.Ember looked at her before walking on,ignoring Maia's protests.

Ember opened the door to her room and sat down and waited.It didn't take very long when she heard her door being pounded on.Ember locked the door and sat back down.

---------------

Cain burst through the door and went for a few meters before crashing into the wall.He fell down and looked up and Ember."Dammit."

Ember smirked and threw Cain on the bed."What took you so long?"She inquired as she closed the door and dented it so it will be impossible to open by the siblings.

"I searched the lab and saw the door crushed."

"I was supposed to pull not push.It got what it deserved."Ember jumped onto Cain and gave him a painful kiss."Ready?"

------------------------

"Commander!"A krimson guard saluted Errol."The new recruit is here!"

Errol sighed.Ever since the Baron took over,he forced men to join his army or to die.The women were used for pleasure and who knows where the children are."Bring him in."

A lean man came in all in uniform.He tilted his head at Errol before saluting."Sir!"

Errol scratched his head.Where had he heard that voice..."For starters newbie...you will patrol with me at the Metal Head Area and search for the Wanted.Got that?"

The recruit was playing with his goggles on his helmet.He turned them on and off."Beep...bwup...beep...bwup..."He mimicked the noises it made.

"Shit..."Errol mentally smacked himself."Twitch?"

The recruit took off his helmet and purple hair popped out."Hey Eri!"

The older krimson guard smirked and Errol sent him out of the room."What the hell are you doing here!"

_Beep bwup beep bwup_

Errol grabbed the helmet."Stop it!"

Twitch frowned and got a ball out.He threw it at the wall behind Errol and it bounced back.

"Throw that away!"

Twitch smirked."OK..."He got the ball and threw it with all his might and dropped onto the floor."Incoming!"

The ball bounced around the room madly.Right...left...up and down...it bounced everywhere.Errol didn't have the common sense to duck.So the ball hit him square in the face.

Twitch got the ball and retrieved it with a small smile."I'm ready to patrol!"

Errol got up and rubbed it forehead."You lead."

Twitch put his helmet on and played with the goggles on the way to the MH area.

------------------------

Ember got up slowly and stretched.That was a long night for her.She threw on some clothes and went downstairs.After grabbing a cup and filled it with some red liquid,Ember downed it all and set it on the table, and missed.The cup bounced along the tile and bounced down the stairs.Ember ran after it cursing angrily.

-----------------------

After a few flight of stairs,the cup decided the give the girl a break and stop at the edge of the steps.

Ember caught up with it and exhaled deeply.The air blew the cup down the stairs.

"No!",Ember chased it again down the now never-ending stairs."Get back here!"

--------------------

"How did you get here?"Errol asked Twitch,who was playing with his goggles again.

_Beep Bwup Beep Bwup_

"Well...I was captured...hurt alotta guards and attacked the Baron."Twitch said,turning his goggles off and leaving it alone,"He obviously liked me and with some _persuasion_...I got here with the last person I wanted to see."

Errol frowned."Who's the first person?"

Twitch stared at him like he was crazy."My beloved sister of course you idiot."

Errol glared at him before spotting a jaguar Metal Head with a stinger that had a broken tail."Shoot them."Errol pointed at the animals,which were pouncing and hopping around like kids.

Twitch cocked his gun,aimed,then put it down."Not these..."

"Why not?They're just ruthless things."Errol grabbed his own gun and cocked it."I'll do it myself then."

Twitch tackled Errol,again,and grabbed his gun."No.These belong to my sister!"

Errol grabbed his gun and tried to wrestle it out of Twitch's hands."I command you to give it to me now!"

Twitch twisted the gun out of Errol's hands and took out all the bullets."I listen to no one,you should know that by now."

Errol pushed Twitch and he stumbled back and stepped on the edge that lead to the Metal acid below.Twitch lost his balance and fell but luckily caught the edge with one hand."Shit! Errol! A hand would be nice."

Errol hesitated."And give me a reason why."

Twitch hauled himself up so his head peeked out of the hole."Dumbass."With that Twitch slipped and fell.

Errol dropped and grabbed Twitch's shirt."Grab on!"

Twitch struggled."Let go dumbass!"

Errol grabbed on tighter,not hearing the ripping sound."I said, grab on!"

Twitch wriggled around,"No I said let go dumbass!"His shirt ripped and Twitch fell into the acid.

Errol saw agony before Twitch disappeared with a zap.Errol slowly got up and was shocked.He just noticed that Twitch was one of his closest friends he had.Errol felt light headed.He turned around and saw that the Metal Heads were looking at him.He glared but they just mentally shrugged and left.

He sat down and thought for the first time.

---------------------

"Finally!"Ember had captured the cup and reached the top of the stairs."Who knew cups were so cruel and evil."

Ember got to the kitchen and threw the cup in the sink."Take that evil monster!"Ember brushed herself off before her insides started to burn.

"Oh God..."Ember fell to the floor and clutched her chest.She curled up and tried to stop the pain."Twitch...Where's Twitch..."Ember screamed before passing out.

----------------------------

Kyane:ok...if you figured it out...Twitch and Ember are kind of connected...ok here's today's Trivia Question!

_Is it possible to die of boredom?_

Muse and Subby:Hell yea! We're just ghosts of Kyane's lost mind!

Errol:What's there to be bored of?

Twitch:Yea...unless you have a superball!

Ember:It is possible really...

Vin:According to my calculations...

Keira:Nope!especially if you work like me!

Kyane:If you're really bored...look at passing people and imagine them in their PJS...trust me...you'll get some funny and disturbing results!

Muse and Subby:Till Next Time!


	18. Higher Grounds

Kyane: this is the next to last chappy

Muse:I bet she's going to leave a cliffy or something at the end to start a sequel

Subby:I think it's up to the reviewers ya know?

* * *

Intruders:Chappy 18:Higher Ground

* * *

Twitch woke up and saw white around him.After blinking and focusing his vision,he noticed he was on a hospital bed with one of those dresses on.He looked to his left and saw Ember,black hair and tan skin,otherwise normal.Twitch jumped out of bed and fell,feeling gravity again.He scrambled up again and looked down at Ember.

A nurse strolled in and ran to Twitch and threw him into bed."You need rest!Comas aren't to be dealt with easily!"She tucked him in before pricking him with a needle and injecting some liquid."Now go to sleep."

Twitch dropped his head and looked at Ember._Please wake up._

* * *

Ember kicked a Krimson guard and slashed another to pieces."Bastards!"

"Commander we need back up!"The cadet shouted before Ember shot a dark eco ball at him and obliviated him.

Ember couldn't believe it.It wasn't happening.

* * *

_"You ok?"Cain looked at Ember before helping her up._

_"Morning to you too."_

_Cain blushed."Sorry."_

_Ember smiled and pinched his cheek."You're such a schoolboy!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_Cain grabbed Ember."Not."He leaned in when the door slammed open._

_"You are under arrest Cain for treason and sentenced for execution."The Baron announced as Krimson Guards flowed and and pried them apart._

* * *

"Pieces of..."She grabbed a Krimson guard and threw him at a KG robot,making it explode.

Ember won't believe it.It should had never happened.

* * *

_"Let him go!"_

_"He had treason lady.He is to be exterminated."_

_Ember ran to Cain but was roughly grabbed by a Krimson guard."Cain!"_

_Two Guards had Cain down and the Baron had a gun to his head."Greetings from your father..."_

_"Nooo you freakin' bastard!"_

_The Baron chuckled and shot._

* * *

Ember could still remember the love and anguish in Cain's eyes.She will have revenge no matter how much it hurts her.

Ember took a deep breath before sliding down."No...I won't..."Ember took a breath before crying.

* * *

"I want you to check out that cadet's signal."

"Yessir."

"I can always count on you Errol."

* * *

Errol was shocked by the dead bodies.He went around slowly to check for any survivers.This hasn't happened since Jak's escape.He patrolled before seeing white hair among the bodies.Errol hovered over and poked the woman."Ember?"

Ember stiffened at the voice.She lifted her head and saw red hair through her tears."Errol?"

"God Ember what happened?"Errol picked her up and hugged her."It's been forever you know?"

Ember hugged him back before recoiling and jumping out of his embrace."Errol...why are you so cold?"

Errol didn't answer as Ember rubbed her tears away.

"Damn Errol..."Ember knocked on Errol's arm and heard an echo.She stood on her tippy toes and felt Errol's half robot face."What happened?"

Errol was ashamed but decided to tell her."Well..."

"Aw how convient is this?"

* * *

Ember dropped down and turned."You!"

The Baron laughed before taking out his gun and loading it.Errol glanced at Ember and saw her twitch and seething quietly.

"Why did you do it!"

Praxis looked up."Well he was the bastard son of my companion..."He cocked his gun before pointing it at Ember,"and I believe you have the bastard's child."

Errol jumped in front of Ember."No Praxis...you can't...I have no idea what's going on...but you just can't."

Praxis shrugged."Oh well...more for me."He aimed at Errol.

And shot.

* * *

Kyane:whelp! thought I have abandoned you now?

Muse:-sniffles-

Subby:Aw shut up!

Kyane:sigh...


	19. Face Down

Kyane:OMG!!! I am sooo sorry!!!I've been reading other stories and been caught up in **ALGEBRA HONORS HOMEWORK!!**

Subby:the Horror!!!

Muse:The blasphemy!!!!

Kyane:The "why didn't they just leave me where I am!!!"

* * *

Intruders:Chapter 19:Face Down

* * *

Erol and Ember ducked as the blew past them.Erol immediately ran towards the Baron as Ember searched for a particular object.Erol slashed at the Baron and grabbed the gun.They fought and pulled at the gun.Erol wringed it from Praxis's hands and crushed it,causing the Baron to tackle Erol and grab another gun from his belt and aimed it at Erol.

"I should of done this a long time ago Erol.You were too much a free spirit boy.First the blue-haired mechanic and now Miss Bastard?"The Baron chuckled before pressing the gun against Erol's neck.

* * *

Erol grabbed the gun and pushed it up just as the Baron shot it.The both fought over the gun before they heard a loud thump against the ground.Erol pushed the Baron off of him,causing Praxis to slide a few yards,and turned around.

"No..."Erol ran towards Ember and gently prodded her back with a metal claw."Ember?"

Ember jerked as the claw touched her and Erol saw blood everywhere as Ember started gasping and clutching her chest."It hurts...why does it hurt?"Ember looked at Erol,no humor in her eyes,and blinked before lifting her hand.Ember sucked in her breath as she saw her blood.She looked away from Erol and sat up and tore a piece of her clothing and pressed it against the wound.

Erol immediately went back to the Baron,who was laughing.He punching and scratched the Baron,losing his energy when the Baron called his little flying machine and shot at Erol before flying away.

* * *

Erol looked back and Ember,and ran towards her as he saw her fall back to the ground and the floor was being washed in blood.Erol glanced at Ember and started panicking when she wasn't moving.He turned around and swiftly looked back when he heard crying.

Two children were kneeling besde Ember,clutching onto each other and bawling each other's eyes out.Erol observed them quietly,trying not to startle the kids.

The girl had straight black hair and was pale skinned.The boy had white straight hair and tanned,looking very much like Ember.Erol coughed and the kids looked at him.Erol saw the girl's eyes were yellow just before the boy pushed her behind him.

The boy had green eyes and looking at Erol with such malice,Erol inwardly shivered as the boy talked.

"Who are you! What happened to mom!Where's dad!Did you hurt them!"The boy's questions sounded loud with authority like Ember's,but seemed to falter as the girl shuffled from her hiding spot behind her brother and faced Erol.

"Sir...can I go home?My mom said...to meet Uncle Jarde..."The girl told Erol,looking down and shuffling her feet.

Erol looked at her curiously,"Um...Of course..."

The girl grabbed onto Ember and zapped just like Twitch did.The boy marched up to Erol and asked,"My name's Gerard Mar.So where's my room?"

* * *

Twitch woke up as the bed next to him started to jerk around.First he saw the blood, then the girl with a "Hi Uncle Jarde!".But when he saw Ember with red blossoming from her chest,he yelled.

Nurses ran in,pushing the girl into Twitch's arms before grabbing Ember's bed and rolled her out shouting emergency.

One nurse stayed behind and grabbed Twitch."What did you do?"

Twitch immediately told her that he had no clue.The nurse slapped him.

"You did something and that is an assualt.If the girl lives,she can tell us what happened.But if she doesn't,I am certainly pressing murder charges."The nurse calmly told Twitch before dropping him and walked out of the room.

Twtich shook his head and looked at the little girl sitting next to him.She smiled at him.

"I'm Era Mar and Momma told me to help you out!"

* * *

A crowd stood around a coffin solemly as a preacher spoke prayers when the coffin was lowered.Everyone cried but Twitch and Era.She was so silent as her mom was lowered.

A cop tapped Twitch's shoulder,"I need you for questioning downtown sir."

Twitch looked at Era,who squeezed his hand and nodded before skipping to the cop's car.

"Of course officer."

* * *

Kyane:This is the end...

Subby:Aye...

Muse:Don't be so glum!!!

Kyane:plz review and leave comments...

Subby:Cya later people...


End file.
